En veinticinco palabras
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: 25 drabbles Myka/HG Wells. Escrito para la # 001. TABLA BÁSICA SHORT-FIC de la comunidad spanishfemslash de livejournal


**Nota Previa: **Post 3ª Temporada. Spoilers leves

* * *

><p><strong>En Veinticinco Palabras<strong>

**001 – Alegría**

Una increíble e inconmensurable alegría fue lo que Myka sintió al tener de nuevo a Helena entre sus brazos, mientras la abrazaba justo después de arreglar con el reloj de bolsillo de Artie todo el daño que Sykes les había hecho.

**002 – Bar**

En el único bar decente de Univille, Myka y Helena disfrutan de unas merecidas pintas ignorando las curiosas miradas del resto de clientes; no por lo juntas que se sientan o los besos que de vez en cuando se roban, sino por el brazo en cabestrillo de una y el ojo morado de la otra. Trabajar para Hacienda parece peligroso, piensan algunos.

**003 – Café**

Besos de buenos días y un café. No había una mejor forma de empezar el día junto a Helena. Una rutina que Myka no cambiaría por nada.

**004 – Canción**

Desde que se había enterado de que no tenían una canción, Claudia se había propuesto encontrarles una; Myka dudaba seriamente que fuese a tener éxito, dados los particulares gustos de Helena y suyos, pero era divertido ver las diferentes expresiones de la inventora cuando la joven les presentaba nuevos posibles temas.

**005 – Choque**

Claudia definía sus discusiones como épicas. Pete las describía como el choque de dos trenes extremadamente cabezotas para su propio bien. Myka siempre les decía que exageraban, hasta el día en que descubrió que cuando Helena y ella discutían en el _B&B_, Steve se iba a meditar al Almacén.

**006 – Cicatriz**

No había cicatriz en sus cuerpos que no conocieran, que no hubiesen besado o recorrido una y mil veces con la yema de sus dedos o la punta de sus lenguas. Una y otra vez memorizando aquel mapa de vida. Una y otra vez recordando que sus cicatrices eran la prueba de que seguían vivas.

**007 - Cita**

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

—Porque es nuestra primera cita, Pete.

—No es como si no supieses que te quiere o no os hubieseis besado ya, Mykes —sacude la cabeza divertido.

—Ya, pero sigue siendo nuestra primera cita. Así que ¿qué camisa?

**008 – Diablo**

Dicen que el diablo está en los detalles. Helena no puede estar más de acuerdo con este dicho, mientras las manos de Myka recorren su piel lentamente, prestando atención al más mínimo detalle de su cuerpo. Una diabólica y deliciosa tortura.

**009 – Eco**

Myka todavía se despierta a veces al filo de las lágrimas con el eco sordo de aquella explosión resonando en sus oídos, entonces unos brazos suaves, cálidos y protectores rodean su cuerpo y Helena susurra en la oscuridad "solo es una pesadilla" y todo vuelve a estar bien.

**010 – Feria**

—¡Qué maravilla! —Exclamó Helena mientras recorrían el gimnasio de un instituto en una pequeña ciudad al sur de Denver, admirando los diferentes proyectos de sus estudiantes—. ¿Y cómo dices que se llama esto, querida?

—Feria de Ciencias —respondió Myka divertida ante el entusiasmo de su novia—. Helena, primero el artefacto. Después podrás hacerles todas las preguntas que quieras.

**011 – Futuro**

En un trabajo como el suyo uno no podía pensar demasiado en el futuro, porque nunca sabían contra qué artefacto iban a enfrentarse. Por eso Myka y Helena vivían en el presente, disfrutando día a día del amor que había entre ellas como si no hubiese un mañana, porque ambas sabían demasiado bien que podía ser así.

**012 – Internet**

—¿Has terminado ya? —Preguntó Myka, el brazo sobre los ojos para tapar la luz del portátil que Helena tenía abierto en la cama.

—Esto de Internet es fascinante, tanta información y…

Suspirando exasperada, Myka cerró, cogió y dejó el portátil sobre su mesilla de noche, mientras que con el otro brazo rodeaba la cintura de Helena y la arrastraba consigo hasta estar tumbadas.

—Fascínate todo lo que quieras, pero por el día…

**013 – Lazo**

—El "Lazo del Matrimonio" —leyó Claudia en voz alta la nueva etiqueta de la más reciente adquisición del Almacén—. Cualquiera que lo toque, propondrá matrimonio al deseo de su corazón. Bueno, si algún día os da por ahí y os falta el valor… —miró a Myka y Helena moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

**014 - Libro**

Si Myka tuviera que elegir lo que más le gustaba hacer en un día libre, sin duda sería el momento en que Helena escogía un libro de entre sus favoritos y se sentaba en la cama con ella para leérselo en voz alta, la cabeza en su regazo y su mano libre jugueteando entre su cabello.

**015 – Mordisco**

Desde que Pete y Claudia se habían pasado prácticamente un día entero bromeando a costa de la obvia marca en el cuello de Myka, ella había establecido una nueva regla para Helena; a partir de aquel día los mordiscos cariñosos solo en lugares que la ropa cubriera.

**016 – Papelera**

Todo sería más sencillo para Myka, si Helena empezase a usar la papelera, en vez de dejar tirados por ahí todos sus esquemas y bocetos descartados. Así todo sería menos divertido para Helena, que ya no podría bromear sobre el asunto con Myka, medio discutir sobre ello y después hacer las paces con algo más que besos involucrados.

**017 – Película**

No, definitivamente ver las modernas adaptaciones cinematográficas de los libros de H.G. Wells en su compañía, no había sido una buena idea. Pero borrar el ceño fruncido de la mismísima autora a base besos y caricias era algo por lo que valía la pena haber soportado dichas películas, Myka estaba convencida de ello.

**018 – Piscina**

Con la llegada de su primer verano juntas, Myka terminó por estar de acuerdo con Pete y Claudia sobre que el _B&B_ necesitaba una piscina en el patio trasero, aunque sus razones tenían más que ver con poder ver a Helena en bikini o bañador, que con el hecho de divertirse en el agua las calurosas tardes veraniegas.

**019 – Plan**

Myka había ideado un cuidadoso plan sobre cómo presentar Helena a sus padres, teniendo respuestas pensadas para casi cualquier pregunta. Al final dicho plan no fue necesario; en el momento en que la carismática inglesa puso en funcionamiento todo su encanto, ya se había ganado a sus padres sin apenas esfuerzo.

**020 - Recompensa**

—Myka, esta vez lo he hecho todo según el manual, así que ¿dónde está mi recompensa?

—Aquí…

Lo siguiente que supo Helena era que los labios de Myka estaban sobre los suyos y cualquier otra queja sobre cómo debía o no montarse un aparato eléctrico desapareció de su mente.

**021 – Palabra**

Helena era un genio de las palabras y siempre tenía respuesta para todo, mas tenía que admitir que Myka era la única persona en el mundo capaz de dejarla sin ellas. Y la verdad era que no le importaba quedarse sin palabras, pues en muchos de esos momentos no le hacían falta.

**022 y 023 – Resaca y Tequila**

El atroz dolor de cabeza era algo que Helena no necesitaba volver a experimentar nunca más, pero tenía que reconocer que era un justo precio a pagar tras la increíble noche de pasión que ella y Myka habían compartido incitadas por aquellos ardientes chupitos de Tequila que habían compartido, primero con Pete y Steve en el salón y más tarde a solas en su cuarto, bebiéndolos desde su propio cuerpo. Sí, definitivamente la resaca valía la pena, pensó al sentir nuevamente los labios de Myka sobre su piel recorriendo su espalda.

**024 – Troll**

—Un artefacto que hace creerse un troll… Con puente y todo. ¿Por qué siempre os tocan los más divertidos? —Se quejó Pete.

—No ha sido divertido. ¡Quería aparearse conmigo! —Exclamó Myka—. Al menos, Helena estaba allí con la Tesla, aunque creo que disparó con más potencia de la necesaria.

—Bueno, querida, yo no comparto —dijo la inglesa sonriente, pasando un brazo por su cintura.

**025 – Truco**

—¿Y esta? —Inquirió Helena señalando otra foto; Myka enrojeció notablemente.

—Yendo al "Truco o Trato" con mi padre en Halloween. Iba disfrazada del _Viajero a través de Tiempo_. Vaya friki, ¿eh? Pero era mi libro favorito

—Oh —Helena sonrió ampliamente—. Qué adorable.

Y el sonrojo de Myka se acentuó más.


End file.
